Anniversary
by krenya-alenak
Summary: Wufei has a broken Gundam and few resources. And he wants nothing to do with people, not now. Not at this time of the year. But sometimes what we want is not what we get.
1. Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything cannon associated with Gundam Wing. I do own Takai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Evening

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei trudged down the dark road. He yawned, and he pulled his long robe closer around his body. The road was half-lit by stars and the waxing crescent moon. He wasn't usually walking home so late, but he'd been busy doing research on one of the local library's computers. Not the best source, granted, but the only one he could access right now. He couldn't even get anywhere else without fixing Nataku—which he didn't have the supplies for.

Wufei stopped. Someone was sitting beside the road, a little ways away. The person's pale clothes shone slightly in the faint light, and low sobs echoed in the clear air. Wufei pursed his lips and considered finding another way back to the warehouse. The crying stranger sat between the road and the shadowed woods, the best way for Wufei to go if he didn't want to be detected. He started towards the trees. As he stepped off the road, though, the sobs broke off, and he felt the stranger's gaze fix on him.

The stranger stood suddenly and brushed off his robes, sniffling. He was taller than Wufei and very slender. In fact, Wufei began to suspect he wasn't a "he" at all. The crying had been so low as to leave it in doubt, but the stranger's build was too slight for a man. The woman started for the woods herself. Wufei grumphed and continued down the road.

The woman paused at the edge of the trees, her pale face turned towards him. Then she vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei was sweating when he reached the warehouse. He had walked back very quickly after seeing the white woman, and now he wanted to take off his outer robe and cool down. But he kept the white robe wrapped around him as he walked in. "Good evening, Nataku."

The silent machine rested against the warehouse wall, beside the small room where Wufei slept and ate. He looked over the mecha. A light layer of dust had settled on it during the day, dulling its looks. Wufei sighed. "Tomorrow, Nataku."

His throat tightened. He had noticed the date at the library, when he'd glanced at a calendar by the door. No matter what, tomorrow he'd get something done.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything cannon associated with Gundam Wing. I do own Takai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Reunion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iWufei was walking in a forest, one similar to the woods outside the abandoned factory. It was nighttime still, and he had to make his way more by feel than by sight. There was something he was looking for, something long since lost. But he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly he entered a clearing. There stood the woman, her dress and face glimmering in the starlight. Her violet eyes were filled with tears. Though she was staring straight at him, he had a feeling she was looking for something, too./i

He sat up. Light streamed in his window, causing his head to pound right behind his eyes. It was already midmorning. He tried to jump out of bed, but the pounding only increased. Wufei groaned and sat back against the wall. He placed a hand on his forehead. The skin only felt slightly warmer than normal. He slowly tried getting up again, and he was able to stand and walk over to the small stove. He crouched down, loaded the stove with wood, fumbled with a match, and got a fire going. Then it was on to the morning ritual of setting a pot of water on for tea and for porridge. As the fire warmed the water and the room, Wufei sat back down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He looked out the small window. A flock of birds flew into view, then away.

Wufei blinked sleepily. His muscles were sore, but the room was growing pleasantly warm. And maybe his head would stop pounding if only he closed his eyes—yes, that was better. It was so warm.

Wufei was suddenly aware of being pulled, his feet barely dragging across the ground. The air was very warm, and smoke wormed its way into his nose and down, to his lungs. He coughed against the smoke, and his head started pounding again. An arm tightened around his torso, under his arms, just enough to hold him steady. They passed through fire, and Wufei wanted to stop, to get away. Then a breath of blessed clear air swept his lungs. His savior dragged him further into cool air and lowered him to the ground. He started coughing against the smoke still inside his lungs. A hand patted him on the back.

Wufei looked at the person. He blinked, and his fuzzy vision cleared. Duo Maxwell reached out a hand. "You okay, pal?"

Wufei blinked again. "Maxwell? What are you—" A cough erupted, racking his lungs. Duo thumped him gently on the back. He tried to wave him away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

"Here?" Wufei glanced at the open plain in front of the warehouse and the forest backing it. Fortunately, the trees were not close enough to the warehouse to be in danger, and the ground next to the warehouse was bare dirt.

"No, at the town. I was on my way. Hey, Wufei?"

Wufei stared at the building. "Nataku." He started to stand, but Duo grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down.

"Whoa. Pal, listen. Nataku's a Gundam. A little heat won't hurt him."

"Her," Wufei whispered. "I have to get Nataku out."

Duo motioned to the building. "Do you see that fire? Nataku will be fine, seriously, and you're in no condition to run into a burning building. End of story."

Part of Wufei knew that Duo was right. Another part wanted to run in anyway. Wufei could still feel the fire's heat himself, though faintly. He didn't want to leave Nataku in there alone.

"I need to get her out." He pushed himself to his feet, and he swayed. Duo caught his arm.

"You can't. Look." Duo sighed. "Look, I'll get Nataku out. You stay here. I promise, I'll take care of…your Gundam." Duo lowered Wufei again, and he ran towards the warehouse. He paused, then darted through the open doorway.

Wufei dug his clenched fists into the earth as he sat, waiting. He could feel the heat growing. Sweat started forming, a drop running down his face. He knew he needed to move back. It had been too long. It was too hot, even for a Gundam, and now Duo was in there, too…far too long for a human.

Wufei tried to stand again, but his legs refused to support him. He couldn't move, not far enough at least, and definitely not fast enough. He hit the ground.

"Here, we'd better get you back. There's no telling what that building will do when a Gundam comes out." Hands reached under Wufei's arms and lifted him to his feet. Before he could react, someone had his arm over their shoulder and was pulling him further back, onto the cool greenness of grass. It was the woman. 


	3. Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything cannon associated with Gundam Wing. I do own Takai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Conflict

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gently lowered Wufei to the ground, and she knelt next to him. "Don't worry," she repeated. Her voice was low, but rich and lilted in its accents. She brushed off his shoulders.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?" He hesitated. 'And Duo is in there,' he thought.

The ground started to rumble. Wufei turned towards the burning building. The rumbling increased to cracking and a whirring. Like a sigh, the building's wall slumped away, revealing a humanoid shadow. Nataku slowly walked out of the fire. Smoke covered the Gundam's paint, but it was moving.

Duo took the Gundam away from the building, stopped it, and turned it off. The cockpit opened, and the American pilot jumped onto a pulley. It slid down, but it jerked to a stop at ten feet. Duo jumped to the ground. "It's a bit sluggish, Wufei, but it's fine. Are—" He blinked, then grinned broadly. "Takai!" Duo ran forward. "I thought you were in town."

The woman stood. "I was, but you're a good half-hour late."

"Yeah, well. I saw a fire."

Takai smiled. "Yes. I'm sure your friend appreciates it, too."

Wufei frowned. Sitting on the ground in front of Duo and a woman he didn't know just was not what he wanted to do. Once again, he struggled to stand.

"Hey, easy. What's wrong? Too much smoke inhalation?" Duo asked.

Wufei sank back, breathing a little more heavily than before. "I…"

Takai crouched down. "If I may?" She slowly reached a hand towards his forehead. He grimaced and jerked away.

"Whoa. Wufei, come on. Are you sick?"

He looked away.

"It's all right." Duo placed a hand against his forehead. "Ouch. How long were you in there? You're burning up."

Takai stood and looked at Nataku. "We can't leave your Gundam out where anyone can see. However, seeing as the warehouse is no longer of much use…"

"Any idea what happened?" Duo asked.

Wufei cringed within himself. The stove. "Huh. It's nothing. Not sabotage."

"You're sure."

"Yes."

Duo shrugged. "Okay, not sabotage. Well, there are the woods and open land. And those hills in the distance. But…well, no offence…but Nataku doesn't seem to be up to going that far."

"Hm…this is a problem," Takai said. She tapped her lips with a finger. "I think we'll have to try the woods for now. Shenlong is far too large a mecha to just take somewhere else in its condition. What do you think?" She turned to Wufei.

He glared at her. "The woods will be fine."

"All right, but where?" Duo asked. "Those trees look to close together. Well, I'll have a look around."

"Thank you, Duo. As for you, sir—"

"Oh. Wufei, Takai. Takai, Wufei." Duo waved to each of them.

Takai smiled. "Thank you, Duo. Go on. We'll just move somewhere less conspicuous ourselves. Meet you just inside the trees, about there?" Takai pointed to a place not too far from the currently burning factory."

"Sure. Maybe we should do something about that fire."

"I doubt it will spread. It has nothing to burn beyond the factory. But I'll keep an eye on it. Now go on."

Duo nodded and headed back to the Gundam. Takai looked at Wufei. Her slanted eyes really were violet. "May I help you?" she asked, reaching out a hand.

Wufei pursed his lips, and he tried to stand. His legs simply wouldn't work. He clenched his teeth. Takai was casually studying the sky, marred by black smoke. Wufei sank back, and he closed his eyes. He relaxed, and his thoughts started to settle into calmness and serenity. He focused on himself. His legs were still weak, and his lungs burned. All his muscles seemed too warm, and he was tired.

He looked at Takai. She was now carefully watching a flock of birds in the distance. Nataku was already slowly walking towards the woods. 'I'm sorry, Nataku. Now I am in no better condition than you. I have failed. I am a fool.'

Takai's head snapped around, and her eyes met Wufei's. They glimmered, as if with anger. But the look softened. She sighed and turned away.

Wufei pursed his lips and tried standing again. His legs trembled, but they started to support him. He pushed himself up off the ground—and tumbled. Takai's long arms caught him.

"There is no dishonor in becoming ill. Mortals are generally susceptible to that once in a while," she said quietly. She helped him to stand. "Especially among people who push themselves too hard. Now, shall we try for those trees over there? The weather is quite pleasant today, but the sun might get too warm before long. And I much prefer to picnic with the choice of sun or shade."

She started walking slowly, pausing to let Wufei take a step. He glared at her, and she simply looked back steadily. 'I will not yield to this…woman,' he thought.

The tilted eyes narrowed slightly. "You place shame and dishonor too easily, Chang Wufei."

"How—who are you?"

"I am a messenger. Now come on. Do you want to make Duo wait?" She smiled gently.

Wufei sighed. He had no choice, especially if he didn't want Maxwell to see him being supported by a woman. But this would not be the end. 


	4. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything cannon associated with Gundam Wing. I do own Takai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Trust

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took far too long to get to the trees, and Wufei was afraid that Duo would be there before he and Takai reached the spot—or at least, whichever tree that indicated said spot. But he and Takai got there first, stopping at a large oak. He leaned against its solid trunk and breathed deeply, though a little raggedly.

Takai left, walking back over the grassland in long, easy strides. Wufei closed his eyes and began focusing again. He didn't know exactly how much later it was that he heard almost silent footsteps. He opened one eye to see Takai setting down a picnic basket. Wufei stared as the woman started setting out a blanket, half in the sunlight and half in the shade. She sat down, her outer robes spread around her, and she smiled at him .

"What?"

"Feel free to sit down. We should probably wait for Duo to eat, though. He'd appreciate that."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at Takai. "How well do you know Maxwell?" he asked. Takai quietly started pulling plates and utensils from the basket. "Who are you?"

"Erelah Takai."

"You don't look Japanese."

"But that is my Japanese name." She cocked her head. "Duo should be here soon." She set three places on the blanket.

Wufei watched her, but she gave no sign of noticing. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes again. Before he could really meditate, he heard distant steps in the forest. It sounded like Duo.

"Hey, guys. Glad you didn't start without me. Though I didn't know you were bringing lunch, Takai."

She smiled. "It hadn't been the original plan, but…well, things come up."

Duo frowned. "Why did you bring enough for three?"

Takai laughed. "That's ungracious of you, Duo Maxwell."

Duo chuckled. "Sorry, Wufei. I meant, why did you pack for more than two? I thought our meeting was going to be just the two of us. No offence," he added to Wufei.

"It was an emergency," Takai said. "Now, shall we eat? Unless I miss my guess, neither of us have had breakfast yet. If everyone will sit down, we can bless the food and eat."

Duo flopped down on the blanket, and he winced and held his hands carefully. "Come on, Wufei."

"After I check on you." Takai held out a hand, and Duo slowly gave her his own. She shook her head. "Aren't you glad Shenlong wasn't in there very long? Bandages…" She took out a knife and cut some cloth from the end of her ankle-length robe. She removed a small jug from the basket, and she poured water from it onto the cloths, her lips moving silently. She tied the bandages carefully around Duo's hands.

"Thanks." Duo looked at Wufei. "You gonna sit down, pal, or not?" he asked. Wufei hesitated. His legs were aching, and he hadn't eaten since the evening before. Duo was staring at the basket. "And I don't know about you people, but I'm hungry," he muttered. Takai laughed. She brought out Tupperware containers, and she allowed Duo to open them. "Cold chicken. Apples and oranges. Shrimp. Noodles and veggies?" He looked up at her.

"Of course. You need your vegetables, Duo."

"Ooh, worms in the mud."

Takai snatched away the last bowl. "That's for desert. I do hope you will join us, though, Wufei. The noodles are lo mein. I brought milk and herbal tea, as well."

Wufei paused one more minute, then he sat down.

"Duo, would you say grace, please?"

Duo fidgeted with his collar, nodded, and bowed his head and crossed his arms. Wufei watched as he prayed, Takai listening intently. At the end, she added to Duo's "amen" and looked up, unfolding her arms. "Wufei, what would you like?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei wasn't sitting in the sun, and he still felt warm. Comfortably warm, though. He had food in his stomach, and a breeze was blowing gently. Everything began to merge, including Takai's rich voice and Duo's strong tones. The landscape melted into green and blue, and Wufei lost consciousness to sleep.

"Good," Takai said quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" Duo asked.

Takai laid a hand on Wufei's forehead. "He still has a fever."

"Did…did you know he was here, Takai?"

"Yes."

"So you brought me here."

"Basically."

"Why not just tell me?"

"I usually work more subtly than that. Most people don't know who I am, Duo, except sometimes when they're dying."

Duo stared at her. "Is Wufei—"

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. No, Wufei is not in that grave a danger. Yet."

"Yet? What's going on?"

She regarded Wufei, her eyebrows pulled together. She sighed and turned to Duo. "Stay close to him. He will need your strong smile."

"Takai, what's going on?"

"Please. Trust me." Takai stood. "It isn't time."

"What do you mean? Why can't I know? This isn't right!"

Takai started gathering her things, but she paused to look at him. "Duo Maxwell, if you knew everything that was happening in the future, what would you do?"

He hesitated. "Try to make everything right."

"Exactly, and it would be well meant. However, sometimes what a mortal thinks is best is not actually the best thing to do." She smiled sadly. "I promise you this—Chang Wufei is in no immediate danger. Now, I have to be going. You take care of Wufei, please, and I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Duo looked narrowly at Takai for a minute. She matched his gaze steadily. He nodded. "All right. I trust you."

She smiled. "I'll be back, and I'll send Hilde a note so she doesn't worry about you."

"Thank you." 


	5. More Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything cannon associated with Gundam Wing. I do own Takai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

More Questions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei stirred. He was being carried. He opened his eyes to see Nataku. Duo was putting him down near the Gundam.

"Hey, pal, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Wufei groaned.

"That good, huh?" Duo smiled. "Everyone gets sick once in a while. Heero had pneumonia when I saw him last summer, and he still refused to go to the hospital. I finally had to tell Doctor J to get him some help."

Wufei blinked. "Heero was sick?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Duo shrugged, and he draped a blanket over Wufei. "If you want, I'll check Nataku. It should be cool enough now to actually look at, I hope. He tried to burn me earlier." He grinned ruefully at his bandaged palms. "But I was too fast for the fire."

Wufei looked around for Takai. "Duo, who was that woman?"

"Takai? She's a friend of mine."

"How do you know her?"

Duo sighed. "We met while I was visiting New York this past winter. If you're wondering about her, I can't tell you a lot, but you can trust her."

"How do you know that if you don't know her?"

"I…can't tell you what I know, Wufei. Please, trust me on this."

Wufei frowned. "Maxwell—"

"It sounds crazy, I know, but I have reasons to believe her. She's not a spy. And trust me, if she was, there isn't anything we could do about it."

Wufei looked at Duo narrowly. He visualized Takai, not in the black robes she had worn that day, but in the white she had been wearing the night before. He shuddered.

"Are you cold? Your fever's almost gone, but you need to be careful. I'm sorry, I don't have anything but that blanket. I wasn't planning on being gone from my apartment long."

"Where are you living?"

"At New York. But Takai…asked me to meet her at that town, Aliston, so I flew into Chicago, spent the night there, and headed out this morning."

Wufei nodded. "Does Takai live in New York?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

"Hm."

Duo started rummaging in his bag. "I don't have much food, but here." He tossed Wufei an apple. "I still have a few."

Wufei took the apple and ate hungrily. He guessed he'd slept another six hours, at least, since the picnic. "I still don't trust her."

Duo shrugged. "I think…it's best if you do that on your own. She'll be back soon."

"Where did she go?"

"She didn't say, and I don't know."

"You aren't telling me everything."

Duo grinned. "I already told you that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei woke early the next morning. Nataku sat on the ground, and Duo was snoring, curled up in Nataku's elbow where he'd been working the night before. Wufei's hair rose on the back of his neck, and he turned.

A woman in red knelt next to him. She smiled gently, her white hair rippling around her narrow face. Wufei couldn't move away from her, but it didn't seem to matter. He felt warm, safe, as if he was back in his meadow in the colony. The woman placed her hands on his chest, and his lungs filled with an airy lightness, tinted with electricity. It spread to the burns on his body and to his head. The pain lessened.

The woman smiled again, and everything turned to mist. Wufei thought he heard a flute somewhere, but it faded. The mist turned to green trees and blue water—and Takai, only five feet away, watching him from where she sat beside a fire. She stood, her dark robes swaying. She knelt nearer Wufei. "How do you feel?" she asked. He inched away from her, as best he could. Takai sighed and nodded slightly.

"Who are you?" Wufei asked. "I don't just mean your name. Who are you, really?"

Takai sat back. "Would you have told any civilian that you were part of Operation Meteor at the time?"

Wufei blinked.

"Of course not. You don't need to know everything about me." She stood and went over to Nataku. "Duo, wake up. Duo."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Duo!"

He jumped up. "Huh? What?"

"It's breakfast time. Get up."

"Breakfast!" Duo hopped down.

"Yes. Hurry and wash up."

Duo he ran off. Takai returned to the fire and poked in the embers, turning over a series of white roots. A teakettle and a thin, flat stone sat near the flames. Takai pulled some eggs from a small hand basket. Wufei raised an eyebrow as Takai began cracking eggs and pouring them onto the stone. "Yes?" she asked. He looked at the basket. "Did you expect me to bring a picnic basket again? I actually foraged for this today." She grins. "I can do that. Do you like peppermint tea? It's mint, water, and honey."

Duo sprinted back into the clearing. "That smells good."

"Thank you. The roots are almost done, and the eggs will be done soon, too." The teakettle started to whistle, and Takai added some peppermint leaves. She set out three bowls and small cups. "Duo, will you say grace?"

Duo said the meal prayer again, a little more easily than the night before. After the amen, Takai passed out the food—for each, a piece of omelet, a roasted tuber, a cup of tea, and a handful of berries. Duo dug in with gusto. Wufei picked at the omelet, and he slowly started eating. Takai smiled.

After breakfast, Takai gathered the dishes. "Duo, I need you two gentlemen to get ready. We're going into town."

"What for?"

"Here." She pushed the dishes into his hands. "Why don't you help me clean first?"

Wufei watched them narrowly as they went to the stream and knelt down to clean the dishes. Takai was talking to Duo, but her voice was too low to hear. Duo responded with a slight jump, but Takai continued talking. Duo nodded, and they finally stood up and returned. "Come on, pal, let's get you on your feet."

"What's going on, Maxwell?"

"Well..." Duo glanced at Takai, but she merely threw him a smile and kept packing her basket. "We need to get you into town, to a doctor."

"How?"

Duo looked at Takai again, but she didn't even seem to be paying attention. "Aliston isn't too far away. I guess we should get you there first."

Wufei looked from Duo to Takai. But the dull pain returning to his limbs and head, the fire in his chest, reminded him of how right they were. He nodded, placed a hand against the tree behind him, and started slowly levering himself up. Duo reached out, then drew back, allowing Wufei this moment. Takai had finished, but she remained crouching, looking into the underbrush, humming. Wufei stood up, and he leaned against the tree, breathing out slowly. Duo finally stepped forward. "Are you ready?"

Wufei nodded, and Duo put his arm under Wufei's. They slowly started walking, and Takai fell into place next to Duo. "Do you two mind if we have a little company? You've already met the dirges, Duo."

"Of course. I don't mind." At Wufei's sharp look, Duo continued. "They're Takai's pet wolves. They're pretty nice."

"Maybe just Dubhagain today." Takai whistled, and a minute later, a shaggy black wolf bounded out of the brush. He jumped up on Takai to get his ears scratched. She did so, then he licked Duo's hand and sniffed at Wufei. He took up his place on Wufei's other side and walked along, sniffing at the loam and brush.

"It isn't comforting to think that your wolf was lurking, waiting to be called," Wufei said.

"I can understand that. I hope you'll forgive us, though. Dubhagain doesn't like sitting still too much, and you hadn't met him yet. So I didn't bring him into camp."

The wolf looked up at Wufei with shining blue eyes. He continued his exploration of the forest floor.

About half an hour later, the edge of the woods was in sight, revealed by the brighter light and feel of open air ahead. Dubhagain ran to the tree edge, and he woofed lowly, staring at something. Takai jogged ahead as Duo stopped to let Wufei rest. She waited with Dubhagain, and when the boys came limping up, she turned to them with a smile. "Kameko durana sequya."

Across the stretch of open grass, going towards the burnt rubble of the warehouse, were Quatre and Trowa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Hope you guys like it, but I would like to hear your comments and suggestions from you. Thanks for reading! Please r&r.

Author's note: "Kameko durana sequya." I don't know any language well enough for this phrase, so it's really just jibberish. The only other language I know at all is Spanish, which doesn't really fit for this. Then again, I don't know of any that would, except for maybe an ancient or inhuman language. So for now, it's one of those. Supposedly. 


End file.
